Our Son
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "Would you like to meet your son?" The birth of Draco and Hermione's first born child.


Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge (A fic between 700 and 900 words using the prompts sentimental, purple, and hospital wing)

Word Count without Authors Note: 931

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

He was beyond scared. There wasn't even a word that could describe the emotions Draco was feeling as he and his wife were being rushed in a wheelchair down St. Mungo's maternity wing. He was elated, overjoyed, terrified and nervous, all rolled up into a messy package topped with a sparkling purple bow. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks, but it was clear that he/she would be coming today, no matter what any of them had expected. This only fueled Draco's fears as his mind ran through all the possible outcomes that could take both his wife and unborn child from him.

"Hurry up Draco!" Hermione screeched, cupping her bulging stomach and glaring at him from the wheelchair with a passion he had not seen since their second year at Hogwarts. This only further pushed his anxiety as she reached for his hand, gripping it with inhuman strength.

"I'm right here 'Mione." Draco brushed his thumb over her hand, wondering how long it would be before her grip cut off all circulation to his body.

"I know." Hermione breathed heavily as they left the hospital wing's hall, and pushed through the birthing room. She didn't let go of his hand as they moved her onto the bed, and Draco for one wasn't willing to let go either. The two were connected by the fingers, and weren't planning on letting loose until this was over.

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy." The Healer spoke, tying her long brown hair into a bun as she moved towards them. "We're going to keep this as simple as we can. Now, this is your first birthing, am I correct."

"Yes." Hermione growled from the pain. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to find some comfort in the pain. The firm hold Draco had on her hand calmed her greatly.

"Alright." The Healer clapped her hands together, moving to the end of the bed. "Now, this is all fairly easy."

"Easy? Hermione's eyes went wide. "I'm pushing out a watermelon here. Have you ever pushed a watermelon out from down there before?"

"Yes." The Healer smiled like this reaction was normal from the soon to be mother. "Three actually."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "Three?"

"Why the bloody Hell would you do this," Hermione asked with wide eyes, "three times?"

A yell of agony pushed through Hermione's throat, as she clutched her stomach with one hand, and tightened her grip on Draco with the other. A moan of pain rumbled in Draco's throat as he watched the tips of his fingers slowly turn from a snow white, to a florid pink. He didn't pull away though, knowing that Hermione needed his comfort in this situation, and the mild pain he was feeling, was nothing compared to the pure agony his wife was experiencing.

"Its going to be okay, Granger." Draco laced his free hand through her wild main of hair. "You can do this."

She smiled at him, agony behind her eyes. "It's not Granger anymore, remember. I've been a Malfoy for how long now?"

"You'll always be Granger to me." Draco said affectionately, trying to divert her focus from the pain coursing through her body. He kissed her forehead, noting the sweat that clung to it. "And it's been almost three year."

"Three years." Hermione smiled. "I can't believe- Oh Holy Bloody Hell!"

Hermione let out an unhuman squeal as the pain became more than she could ignore. She tightened her grip on Draco's hand, turning the tips of his fingers a light shade of purple. From there, the entire process speed forwards. The Healers told them that it took a matter of an hour or two, but for the couple, it was all one blur of excruciating pain and tears. They weren't really sure what was happening most the time; after push six Hermione had stopped counting, and it wasn't until the shrill cries of a newborn were added into the air that Hermione's shouts were quieted.

Draco glanced quickly between his wife and the bundle in the Healer's arms. Hermione was breathing softly, her grip on his fingers growing lose, but still present. Her hair was wilder than ever, sweat dripping from her face and making her curls slick. Wild chocolate brown eyes watched the bundle in anticipation.

"You did amazingly." The Healer spoke, moving towards them. The bundle in her arms sniffled a cry. "Would you like to meet your son?"

"Our son?" Draco spoke softly, watching the bundle being placed into Hermione's awaiting arms. The baby looked between them with wide dark grey eyes like molten silver that seemed intelligent beyond his few first moments of life. The small wisps of curled dark golden blonde that sat on his head was far and few between.

"He's beautiful." Hermione whispered, saying the words that were one Draco's mind. She turned her gaze onto her husband. "He looks like you."

"He does." Draco could only smile, genuinely smile the most soppy and sentimental smile anyone had ever seen on his lips. "Look what we did Hermione. We made him."

"I know."

"Wanna go for round two?" Draco asked, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"Maybe we should wait a bit." Hermione chuckled, smiling as the baby's eyes lit up to the sound. "One at a time dear."

"Have you thought of names?" The Healer asked, smiling at the interaction before her.

"I did like Scorpius." Hermione spoke, her eyes not leaving the babies face.

Draco's gaze was locked on steel colored eyes just as bright as his. "Scorpius Andy Malfoy."

The baby giggled at his name.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Well, there you have it. Some more Dramione because I can never have enough of those two. I also adore the name Scorpius and that will always be the name of their first born. Scorpius Andy Malfoy (Andy pulled from Andromeda). It's somewhat Malfoy tradition (well, pureblood tradition) for the middle name to be taken from the parent's first name, but I wanted a little bit of a different approach. I imagine Andromeda played a large part in Draco's life after the war (fitting into my headcanon that Dramione happened, and Cissa and Lucius were in Azkaban for like ten years) and I wanted to do something special for her. Plus, the name sounds pretty cute.

But here's another one of these Scavenger Hunts down. I'm on a roll and hoping to get as many of these done as I can before the school year starts in a week.


End file.
